


A Rose of Summer Air

by Kana_Azuleum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Dead John, Drinking, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel Loves Candy, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer, M/M, Non-Hunter Dean, Non-Hunter Sam, Non-Hunter Winchesters, Underage Drinking, Young Sam Winchester, teenage dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Azuleum/pseuds/Kana_Azuleum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam's mother has married a man named Lucifer. Dean gets all kind of negative vibes from the seemingly sweet man, especially around his new step father is around his son and Deans new love interest, Castiel. With a house full of  brothers, friends and lovers, an un-suspecting mother, and an abusive father, things can only be described as both heaven, and hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In (Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After avoiding meeting what he finds to be a simple replacement for the gap his father left behind, Dean finally is forced to help move into what will be his new home with the Novaks, but after meeting his new step brother, Castiel, his mind is quickly changed as to weather or not his life will really be so bad.

Dean slipped his hands around a heavy box, the messy writing on the front read "Silverware" in thick black sharpie. Sliding it off the back of the large truck he glanced around for a moment, peering up at the sky to catch a bird swoop down into a large elm tree that stood just outside of what would be his bedrooms window. He managed to miss a large rock that had found its way under his foot, he fell backwards, readying himself to be greeted by the ground as he was caught by his mother, laying a hand on his back.

"You really have to be more careful, we can't have you getting hurt every day now can we?"

His mother helped steady him before cupping a hand around his face to inspect a now purplish bruise from the day before. He did not want to worry his mother so he told he that he had slipped and crashed into a telephone pole. He knew she didn't beleive it, but he hoped that she could try.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

He gave a quick, half-hearted smile before trudging onto the patio, managing to kick off his boots just outside the door. He stepped inside, not for the first time, but with ever gaze it took his breath away. The house was huge, not just run of the mill huge, but enormous. It had high arched ceilings, white marble foors that seemed to span the entire floor, but took up nothing more than the kitchen. After a slight drop off it led into a den, a warm fireplace crackling to keep out the autum chill, with a large sectional couch that was directed to the wall mounted television. He gazed down the hall at the few oak doors that dotted its length. He snapped back into his task and placed the cardboard box onto the island in the middle of the kitchen.

He swivelled around only to stumble backwards, narrowly catching himself on the edge of the counter behind him. He stares at the unfamiliar male who had seeminly appeared out of no where. As he glances up and down the small, fragile but handsome looking boy, he finds himself drawn to him in a more than plutonic way.

"I appologize, I did not mean to frighten you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine"

Dean straightens himself up, taking a step back from the attractive boy. He runs a hand quickly through his hair before stuffing them into his pockets, only to be greeted by the sharp indents of his new house key digging into the tips of his fingers, wincing slightly at the odd, cold pain.

"I do not beleive we have met. I am Castiel."

The boy who is now known as Castiel holds out a weak but soft looking hand towards the him, the edge of his heavy grey sweater reaching to the centre of his palm. Dean grips it softly and shakes it for a moment before nervously shoving it back into his front pocket.

"Hey Castiel, I'm Dean...Uh, nice house, if you live here, I mean."

"Thank you, but it's my fathers."

Dean chuckles for a second at the boys logic before glancing over to catch his mother coming through the doorway. She gives him a knowing smile, Dean barely catching it as his cheeks glaze a light pink. He turns, now facing Castiel again, not knowing weather or not to say something to try and keep the conversation going.

"Dean, your cheeks are flushed, is it too hot in here?"

"Would you like me to turn down the central heating?"

Castiel places a surprisingly cool hand on his warm cheek, softly caressing for a brief time before standing on his tip-toes to place the back of his hand on Deans forehead, as he gives Dean a worried glance.

_Great_.

With his cheeks a much darker red than before, Dean hurries out the door mumbling

"I'm fine, just gotta unpack."

___

Dean shuffled out onto the patio, messily slipping on his shoes, not bothering to lace them up before stalking out towards the moving truck.

_Just great, I've already embarassed myself infront of my new step brother, not that he would notice. Doesn't help that he's beyond hot I mean-_

Dean hears the click and grinding sounds of a heavy window sliding open behind him, he turns around to see another unfamiliar boy poke his head out of a the second story window, a small smile curling onto his lips as he pulls a lollipop out of his mouth with a loud  _pop._

"Hey there pretty boy, need a hand, I've got two I could lend you for a while."

The boy placed his elbows on the window ledge, leaning out dangerously far as he flicked the now baren white stick into the vegetable garden below, pulling another candy out from his pocket, and letting the colourful wrapping float down as well.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, oh and don't go falling, I wouldn't want to be cleaning all that up."

Dean gesurted to him, with a smirk before truning around and climbing into the back of the truck, pretending to look for a certain box or bag, not wanting to have to return to the large house any quicker than he has to.

_What if someone asks what I'm looking for? Books for Sam? My laptop? Why would someone ask?_

He continues to sift through the boxes, eventually finding his way to the steel back of the truck.

"Are you looking for something in perticular, Dean?"

Dean turned a little to quickly knocking over a large cardboard box, its contents making clanging noises as it almost tumbled over the edge of the van. If not for Castiel placing his hands on its side, proping it up again, the items in the box would surely be strewn and broken across the pavement.

With a loud, embarrassed groan Dean let his face fall into his hands, before letting them dangle at his sides. He hears the childish laughing of Gabriel through the open window as he clambers out, standing next to the boy who had probably saved a few expensive things, and his ass.

"No, but thanks,"

"hey who's the dick who thinks this is just hilarious?"

His gaze slipped to Castiels eyes,

_god, they are so freaking blue_

only for a moment before he shot up his glance quickly, looking at nothing in particular, as long as it wasn't his eyes, or him, eventually resting on the window where Gabriel could still be seen laughing, the candy hanging out of his mouth loosely.

_I hope you choke_

"That is my brother, Gabriel. He is a few years older than me...

"You have a brother, correct?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, uh Sam, is his name...He's around here somewhere, I'm sure you'll meet him sooner or later."

"I already have, briefly."

Castiel gave a small but genuine smile,

_Perfect teeth, anything else?_

before turning back into the house, his coat swaying slightly in the crisp wind behind him. Dean pulled himself out of his trance like state, letting his eyes drift from the boys ass to the open window above him.

"Someones got a crush on my brother. It's okay, your brothers kinda cute too."

Gabriel smirked as he plopped the candy that had fallen onto the window sill back into his mouth, biting down and shattering it as he kept his courageous gaze locked on Dean.

"Wha- I! No I don't! And stay away from my brother you freak!"

Dean blushed a deep shade of pink, not that Gabriel would be able to tell from as far away as he was, but he guessed that he knew even without having to see him.

"Whatever you say pretty boy, oh and watch your back, you've got trouble."

Gabriel shut the window quickly as Dean turned around. He saw a large, black truck spin into the drive, narrowly missing the mailbox as its back tire dipped slightly into the ravine. It narrowly slid by the moving van and pulled into the open garage on the right side of the patio.

Through the just slammed door came his step-dad.

Lucifer.


	2. Family Dinner (Castiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifers abuse towards Castiel, and how often Gabriel runs his mouth becomes apparent after a small disagreement on Castiels part on whether or not Mary is his mother. After the small fight between the 3 everyone sits down for a nice, calm, family dinner, everyone going there separate ways after their supper, Dean and Castiel finding themselves alone in the large basement of the house.

The gravel cracked under the mans heavy work boots, his laces neatly tucked under the large grey tounge of his shoes, the silver clips the lined both sides, reflected the last breaths of the fading sunlight as he walked towards the open door. Castiel watched from the large white framed window, eaning against the wall that separated the main hall from the dining room, timidly looking down at the ground as he catches his fathers eyes for a brief moment.

"Cassie, I'm home!"

His father called to him, his voice honeyed and slick, as he turned the corner to tower over the boy.

"Do you know where your mother is?"

_She's not my mother, my mother is thankfully far away from you._

"Mary is-"

Lucifer cut him off with a sharp flick of his wrist, the back of his hand impacting his son's cheek with a hard slapping noise that was accompanied by a small whimper, his lips curling into a sick and telling smile, making Castiel flinch as he looked to the ground. Lucifer grasped his chin, lifting it upwards.

"You shouldn't look to the ground so often Cassie. You do have such pretty eyes. But Mary is your mother now and you will call her as such. Understood?"

Castiel nodded, knowing the seriousness of the situation by his fathers flat tone.

"Yes sir."

Gabriel snorted as he trotted down the carpeted stairs, tapping his fingers as his hand lightly brushed over the long banister. Reaching the bottom he gave a small jump, planting two bare feet on the small rug that lay directly infront of the doorway to the dining room.

"If you're done making sex eyes with your son, I thought I'd let you know I'm going out."

Lucifer shot a vicious glance at his older son, his head turning quickly to him as he tensed what Castiel could have guessed to be every muscle, joint or ligament in his body simultaneously as he slithered next to Gabriel, placing one cold hand on his shoulder as he gripped it tightly, Gabriel holding back a small cry, knowing that it would only make his father laugh.

"We're going to have a nice dinner, for the first time as a family, unless you have a problem with that."

"Yeah, well I actually still think I'm going out, an honestly I can't really think of anything you can do to stop me pops."

Lucifer gave him a short, cold stare, straightening up to his full size, and now towering over his son as he looked down upon him, speaking softly as he cooed.

"Well Gabriel, lets just say if you leave, then someone is going to have to suffer the consequences and if you're not here then that just falls onto poor Cassie."

He gave a dark and chilling smile as he glanced for a moment at his younger son who has been standing witness to their little dispute, and winked, his sick and twisted smile only growing larger as he cracked his opened his mouth again.

"Or maybe it will be your new little pet, Sam was it?"

"You stay the hell away from them!"

Gabriel spoke loudly, but not loud enough for the sound to travel into the kitchen, knowing his father would only be angrier if Mary heard their arguing, but even the sound at the degree it was making the shaking Castiel flinch.

Lucifer gave a loud, mocking laugh before sauntering into the kitchen as he followed the smell of food being prepared, most likely by Mary.

Gabriel gave his sibling a half-hearted smile, his eyes looking sad and angry in comparison to his usual chipper nature as he clambered back up the stairs, shutting a large door behind him as he fled into his room.

_Why doesn't he just run?_

Castiel sullenly shifted his attention from the rising moon thats light ever so slightly shone against the artificial light that filled the room, to the passing of two laughing boys through the doorway, both around his age, one younger, one older, both whom he had already met.

He threw on a fake but believable emotionless attitude as he approached the now bored looking pair who had sat down on a different step of each stair.

"Hello Dean"

He looked over to pink cheeked Dean, before cocking his head to look down at who he guessed was Sam, Dean's younger brother. He held his hand out to Sam, who grasped it firmly,

_just like his brother_

and gave it a few shakes before Castiel let go.

"I'm Castiel. And you are Sam, I am guessing?"

Sam gave a small chuckle, his lips curling ever so slightly, giving him small dimples in each of his cheeks.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you more formally Castiel, Dean wouldn't shut up about yo-"

Sam was cut short by his older brother giving him a sharp elbow in the ribs, he took a moment to catch his breathe before he mumbled out a few words to brush off the topic, quickly standing up to make his way to the kitchen.

"Do you think we should join him, Dean? It would appear dinner is being served as we speak."

Castiel offered a hand to help him up, Dean's cheeks glowing with a rose tint as he went to open his mouth, letting only a small sound escape, as he stood up and hurried off to the kitchen, leaving Castiel with a confused and hurt look upon his face.

___

"Excited for your first day at a new school?"

Mary glanced across the large rectangular table, smiling, she let her elbows rest on the cool oak edge as she curiously looked between her two sons.

"Yeah, sure."

Dean took a large bite out of the warm, home made pizza, a crisp peice of green pepper tumbling from the mouthful. His mother gaze him a warning glance once before turning toward the younger one of the pair.

"I can't wait! ... "

 _Has he never been to school before?_  Castiel pondered as he peeled of a couple mushrooms, setting them in a pile with the rest. Sam rambled on and on, continuing to express how exciting a new school would be, until Lucifer politely interrupted, raising a hand for a moment to signal Castiel.

"Castiel, would you go an call Gabriel again? His dinner is getting cold."

"Ye-"

Sam stood up, his chair making a large scrapping noise as it roughly slid across the hardwood flooring of the dinning room. He quickly manuvered around and pushed in his chair, a large smile plastered on his face.

"I'll do it!"

Before any of the members at the table were able to protest, Sam had already dashed up the stairs and to the end of the hall, his light footsteps giving small creeks as he slowed down and gave a quiet knock to his new step-brother's bedroom door.

"Seems like those two are going to get along nicely."

Mary said happily, as she took a small bite of the food before her, turning her eyes as the floor above them gave another small creaking noise and voiced echoed down the hall.

The pair came down the stairs moments later and quickly sat down. Gabriel ate what was found on his plate quickly, and finished just as everyone else had too, making sure that his eyes never came in contact with his fathers.

 _I don't know why he's so scared of him, he could run away if he wanted to._  

Castiel lifted a crumb to his mouth a chewed it for a moment before he was pulled out of his thought bubble.

"Thank you for dinner darling. Gabriel, clear the table."

Lucifer grinned as he looked from his wife to his eldest son, Gabriel standing up withing seconds of the command, and began to pick plates up off the table, pilling the silverware on top.

"Sam, do you think you could lend a hand? I have some reports to write up before work tomorrow."

Sam skittered into the kitchen, the sound of plates and cups clattering against the sink rang through the open door, as water trickled over the dirty dishes.

Lucifer and Mary walked up the stairs. Lucifer retreating to his room, as Mary holding her laptop in one hand shut off the lights in their bedroom and closed the door, making her way down the upstairs hall went into an office space and shut the door, quiet as a mouse. 

"So what do you do for fun around here?"

Dean questioned as he stood up, pushing his chair in behind him and sitting on the edge of the cleared table, looking down to the boy that now sat just next to him.

"I prefer to read, or cook, but Gabriel has a gaming system downstairs which he insists is "more fun than some shitty book"."

Castiel air quoted his brothers words, a small chuckle escaping Deans lips as he looked to his far right at a door that led to the basement.

"Sounds good to me, want to come?"

Castiel, appearing to be slightly confused by the request, shook his head. He was never really fond of games, or fond of being with people for that matter, and especially not fond of being with some person who had just stumbled into his life this morning. He stood up, attempting to flee to his room before he felts a light hand around his wrist, holding him back but seeming as though it would let him go with even the slightest pull.

"You sure?"

Dean sounded almost pleading, not expecting such a pitiful tone from such a harsh looking person, Castiel almost gave in and said yes. But he quickly bit his tongue, backing away as Dean's grip slipped. His eyes darting to the ground as he tried to make himself seem small, hoping that Dean wouldn't reach in an angry way.

"Thank you, for the offer, but I think I'm fine."

Castiel quickly raced to his room down the basement stairs, shutting the door behind him quietly as if he were trying to hide from the boy he had so rudely turned down. Moments later he heard the heavy footsteps of his step-brother come down the wooden stairs, the creak of the old fabric couch that sat in the far corner of the open basement, and the trill of the television turning on.

Instead of the shooting games, and yelling he would normally hear from his obnoxious brother, he heard what he guessed would was some sort of movie. He was almost lulled into a sleep from the sheer boredness that was brought on from not wanting to make a sound to alert anyone of his presence, _almost_. A loud shattered echoed down the stairs, he rolled over on his bed and stood up stretching, he heard Dean get off the couch to but continued on to the stairs, pretending to be unaware of the boys existence as he went to investigate the noise.

He opened the door and walked into the kitchen, Dean close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're un-aware yet, the characters name at the top (ex. (Castiel)) means most words found written like so, are their personal thoughs, might seem a bit complicated and stupid, but just tell me your opinions on said subject if you feel obligated to, and I'll look about changing it. Thanks so much for reading the second chapter of many! 
> 
> *Update*
> 
> So the end of this chapter was re-written to make Dean and Castiels make-out scene non-existant, I'm straying away from the whole cute and cuddly immediate Destiel to build their relationship more slowly. DO'NT PANIC, Sabriel smut is coming up.
> 
> -Kana


	3. Dirty Dishes (Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The task of cleaning up the families dinner dishes has fallen on Sam and Gabriel, but after sneaking up behind his new step-brother, just to try to suprise him, Gabriels actions turn into ones of affection, or at least that's how he sees the situation.

Sam placed the large armful of food spotted plates into the empty sink mindlessly as he looks out the large window infront of him at the setting sun.

_Of course, I go to help with the dishes and he's gone after a minuet._

He looks down, tossing the plug into its spot as he watched the sink fill with bubbles and hot water. He haphazardly threw in what little silverware was used, each fork or knife making a small  _plop_  sound as they hit the water. He reached for the foriegn bristled scrub that sat infront of him, a thin pool of water gather at the bottom of its white bristles as he plucked it off of the small marble shelf that sat behind the sink, its unfamiliar angles digging into his palm as he scrubbed the plates free of any grime.

 _Dishwasher_?

Still lost within his own thoughts as he mindlessly rinsed off a shining fork, placing it into the large but seemingly untouched drying rack that sat above the dishwasher, he did not pick up the small sounds of his step-brothers footsteps slinking closer towards him.

 _Most popular kid and me, sure, whatever you say Ga-_...

"Hey Kiddo,"

Gabriel cooed, his enticing tone ringing through Sams ears, as he slipped his cold hands under the edge of the thin green shirt  _"constricting"_ Sams well built body, a small shiver racing up the boys spine at the cold touch as Gabriel grasped his prominent hips, as he was pulled backwards into a tight hug. A larger smile tugged at Sams now upturned lips for a moment before a sucker was shoved into his mouth,

 _Cherry_ ,

Gabriel's snickers muffled by his own candy, as he rested his arms on top of Sams head.

Gabriel pulled the sucker out of his mouth, tossing what was left into the garbage before beginning to nibble lightly on the bottom cartilage of Sams ear, trailing his hands lightly up and down the stomach they were wrapped around,

_This is wrong_

before Sam suddenly spun around, backing up into the counter, only briefly making eye contact with the man in front of him as he dropped the candy from his mouth into the sink.

"I-Im sorry Gabriel, it's just I've never done anything like...this...before."

Sam embarrassedly looked away from the small amount of odd eye contact they were maintaining, feeling ashamed forever thinking of going any farther than a simple kiss and for being so inexperienced. Gabriel took a small step towards him, wrapping his arms around his waist once again as he pulled him close, looking down into his innocent green eyes.

"Oh c'mon Sammy, everyone's else is either in bed or all the way downstairs, if anyone decides to come our way we'll hear."

Gabriel kissed the young boy, running his tongue along Sams bottom lip before pushing through, the flavour of the candy previously in his mouth still lingering on his tongue.

 _Grape_.

Just as he managed to find the buckle to Sams belt, his hands were being slapped off, his step brother slipping through the now open gap, mumbling an apology. Not managing to get far before Gabriel tightly grabbed one of Sams wrists, pulling him back towards him, a small cry escaping Sams mouth.

"Oh Sam, such a tease, I could almost believe that you don't really want it."

_Stopstopstopnogabriel_

"Gabriel stop! Please, I don-"

Sam was cut off as Gabriel harshly pressed his lips against his own, the desperate and messy kissing, slowly melting into something more passionate. Gabriel realizing his fault of trying to hard to quickly, as he let out a sigh, taking a step back away from the now confused Sam.

"Fuck."

"Sam, Im sorry, I didn't mean to rush you, things just get out of hand sometime I guess, I mean..."

Gabriel ran both his hands through his hair, stressfully pulling it back tightly before letting it go to look down to Sam.

"I-it's alright, we all make mistakes I guess."

Sam rubbed the side of his arm, looking away to break the awkward eye contact between the two of them, but his soft green eyes slowly being drawn back to Gabriel's hazel ones, who were still locked on him.

After closing the seemingly large gap between them with a few strides, Sam had wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist, burying his face in the large sweater the older boy was wearing as Gabe lightly let his arms rest around Sams neck, a small light-hearted smile growing on his lips, incidentally the same one found on Sams.

A loud, purposeful cough could be heard from the hall around the corner that lead to the kitchen. Lucifer stepped out of hiding, his piercing gaze shooting down Sam, the young boy now blushed as he stood to the left of Gabriel, who stood strong as he covered his step-brother with one arm. Lucifer took a few steps towards the pair, Gabriel's heart race increasing each time his foot landed on the ground or an evil chuckle rolled out of his vocal cords.

"It's not what it looks li-"

"Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel, I thought we already had a discussion about this, we don't borrow other people's things without asking first,"

Lucifer glanced over at his son, a look of anger and maliciousness washing onto his pale disgusted face as he took one final step to make the small space, that was filled with the smell of fear, between them non-existant. He harshly tugged at the top of Gabriel's sweater, looking into his eyes for only a moment before throwing him aside, no noise coming from the boys mouth as his head collided with the stainless steel fridge, a loud thump shaking the hardware.

After letting a vicious short laugh free, Lucifer turned to the younger, green-eyed boy, who shook violently as he was backed against the marble counter, Lucifers chest pressing against his shoulders, a crooked smile on his face as he tightly and aggressively grabbed the sides of Sams face, pulling his lips towards his ones that seemed to be constantly smiling.

The loud sound of glass shattering came from the floor, Lucifer pulling away to grimace as he looked down at Gabriel, who he guessed purposefully had shattered the mug that lie on the white tiling.

_Thank you Gabriel_

He pushed away Sam to raise his fist to swing at Gabriel, only to stop as the sound of footsteps came from both sets of stairs, the ones that led to the basement, and the ones that led to the second story. He quickly shifted his attitude to a fake one of concern and calm before helping up his son off the floor by the edges of his sweater.

Mary walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eye before shoving her hands into the pockets of her housecoat, as she looked from the clock to her boys who stood beside each other in the kitchen (apart from Lucifer who was cleaning up the broken glass). Only a few seconds behind her, Dean and Castiel found their way into the kitchen, Castiel shifting his position to one behind Dean as he caught his fathers gaze for a moment.

"Everything alright?"

Finally asked Mary, breaking the silence that had developed between the six of them, everyone's heads turning towards him, but only for a second before Lucifers gruff voice could be heard, as he muttered a response.

"Everything's fine darling, just go back to bed, Ill be up as soon as I finish cleaning up, okay?"

Mary gave a single nod before walking back up the stairs. Gabriel and Sam brushed past their father as quickly as they could, along with Castiel and Dean joining them as they began to walk up the stairs, not a word muttered between as they climbed, but each of them stopped when they heard Castiels name being called by Lucifer. He froze, unsure weather to go to him or run, surely he wouldn't try anything with the others around? He decided to go to him, getting to his father as fast as his legs would carry him.

Lucifer grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, the only thing he heard for a the first split second was His fathers breathing in his ear, before he finally spoke in a sweet, quiet voice,

"You should start to worry Castiel, I've found myself another plaything."

Castiel pulled free from his fathers grasp, his breath uneven as he backed away, horrified at the thought as Lucifer brushed past him, chucking slightly under his breath as he passed the trio on the stairs. Dean reached Castiel quickly, pulling him into a tight hug as he quietly hummed a lullaby into the crying boys ear, Gabriel having ushered Sam upstairs following Deans orders.

Dean could have stayed like that all night if that's what it took, but Castiels cries slowed to broken hiccups just as Dean had lifted him onto his back and clambered up the stairs, dropping him off in his bedroom and wrapping the warm heavy blankets around the the both of them as he cradled the worn out boy, Castiel falling asleep within minuets and Dean slowly shifting from the boys bed to his own, not wanting to wake Castiel as he had finally fallen asleep.

__________

Gabriel finishes brushing his teeth, rinsing his mouth with water quickly before wiping it off with the hand-towel that lie on the side of the sink, lifting his head to look at the forming bruise on his face, but the shape of a tired Sam blurred in the still foggy glass, catching his eye.

"What happened, I thought you had fallen asleep?"

Sam stifled a yawn, covering his mouth with his hand as he took a small step to the left, the pair of pyjamas he had bored from Dean a few weeks before covering his feet up to his toes as he tried to stretch out his limbs.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay,"

Sams voice trailed off, looking down to the ground as Gabriel turned to face him, the prominent purple and blue bruise that lined the right side of his face now in Sams line of sight. Gabriel let out a small sigh as he walked up to the young boy, holding him tightly as he rocked back and forth for a second, before scooping him up and carrying towards the bed that sit just outside the washroom, flicking off the light before passing through the doorway.

He chucked Sam onto the bed a small smile forming on his lips before he winced at the pain of the moving muscles in his face, he sat down beside him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on top of the one that say on Sams shoulders, smiling through the pain and he gave a relieved and happy sigh, the gust of air that came from his nose tickling Sams scalp. Gabriel quickly flicked off the light switch that sat beside his bed, the darkness not fully enclosing the room as a small trickle of moonlight shone in through the window. Gabriel lied down, pulling the young boy along with him, their heads resting on the same, long, down filled pillow.

 _What_?

"Gabriel?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Are your sure you want me in here? I mean, if you want to get a goodnight sleep before tomorrow-"

Gabriel burst out-laughing, Sam could tell that it wasn't with his natural level of happiness but he rolled over to look at the little that could be seen of Gabriel's face, a large wave of confusion washing over his own as he tilted his head to the side quizzically, wondering what his brother could find so funny.

"You think I won't get any sleep with you in here? Oh Sammy how forward."

"What! I did- I didn't mean it like that- I just meant- well if-"

Sam stuttered, unable to find the ability to speak in full words or sentences, he quickly gave up, frowning as he sat up, beginning to pull himself out from under the covers, but he was quickly stopped by Gabriel pulling him back down towards him, his arms wrapped around his waist.

"I was kidding Sam, of course I want you to sleep in here, but sleep okay? It's good for you."

"Alright Gabriel, goodnight."

"Goodnight Sam."

Sam fell asleep quickly, Gabriel followed soon but not before he had set his alarm for the morning, and pulled the blankets tighter around them, nuzzling into Sam with an ear to ear smile, sitting on his face even as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the horribly written angst in this chapter, ahaha *cries* anyways, I promise the next chapter is 100% fluff, fluff and more fluffy fluff, (its waffles and pancakes for breakfast and whipped cream shenanigans ヽ(；▽；)ノ 
> 
> Also, on the fact of the rushed into relationships, sorry about that, not in my hands anymore, I'll probably kinda fix the destiel rush next chapter but y'know, horrible writing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading chapter 3 ^.^ 
> 
> -Kana


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up to find Dean gone from his bed, and his brother flirting with Sam, Castiel simply continues on with his morning rituals that prepare him for the horrible day of school ahead.

Castiel slapped his beeping alarm clock, his fingers dragging over the round buttons as he limply slung his arm over the side of the high bed, he grumbled slightly  as he ran a hand through his messy mop of hair, standing up to get dressed and prepare for his first day back over the long-weekend. He turned around still rubbing the sleep out of his eye to alert Dean of the time, only to be greeted by an empty and cold half of his queen-sized bed, an imprint still molded into the plush, purple pillow Dean had laid his head the night before, it probably even still smelt like him.

"Oh..."

He sat back down, stretching out his arms as he tried to forget about what had happened the night before, sleping with Dean, the way he held him tightly, and that he was gone before he got up, everything. He clenched his toes around the fibers of his carpet for a moment before standing up again to throw on a pair of tight-fitting jeans, a simple grey t-shirt, and a hoodie that was two sizes to big, just the way he liked it. He looked over himself in the mirror, straighting out his hair as much as he could, then turned around to take one last look at the alarm clock, it's green numbers reading 6:45, half an hour until his bus came, just enough time to grab something from the kitchen. Just as he reached for his phone that sat under his pillow he noticed a note that lie on his wicker nightstand, messy writing scribbled along the bottom in blue pen. He lifted it up, reading it inside his head as he mouthed some of the words to himself;

 

~~_Hey Cas, it's Dean, shit you probably guessed that_ ~~

_Goodmorning Cas, sorry about last night, I'm not really one to ~~just~~ jump into a relationship like that, and I know you'll probably hate me for this but do you think we could just forget that all that happened?_

_~~Sory~~ , I know, I suck. Sorry. _

_Dean_

 

Castiel crumpled up the note, tossing it into his backpack before slinging it over his shoulder to quietly walk down the stairs, the sound of laughing and the smell of food being prepared reached him on the last step. He peaked around the corner to see his brother and Sam sitting at the kitchen counter, Gabriel holding two large stacks of waffles on white plates in both hands, syrup under his arm, and Sam looking up every so often from his book to gaze at him. Gabriel placed down one plate infront of each of them, Sam looking horrified as he took half of the stack and placing it onto the boy beside hims plate. The bickered playfully about something, Castiel unable to hear but guessing it had something to do with what they were eating and how much Sam was not. 

Castiel continued off the last step of the stairs and walked into the kitchen, the two boys laughing stopping as it died down to a quiet chuckle. He opened the refridgeorator, pulling out a large carton of yougurt and some pre-sliced berries and placing them on the black marble counter-top. 

"Yo Cassie, there's more waffles on the stove if you want them."

Gabriel stuffed a large slice of one into his mouth, a small line of syrup dribbling down his chin for a second before he wiped it awaya with his thumb, sticking it into his mouth. Castiel frowned at the loud popping sound he made when he pulled his finger from his mouth, opening the lid to the yogurt to scoop some into a bowl and throwing the container of strawberries and blueberries on top.

"No, my breakfast is much healthier than your pastry with syrup. And I plan to live past my thirties, thank you."

Gabriel cracked up, almost choking of the slice of his breakfast that he had just stuffed into his mouth, shrugging as he poured more of the brown liquid onto his plate, Sam sitting quietly beside him. Castiel threw a small spoon into his bowl, he walked towards the high black chair beside his brother, pulling it out and sitting down. He finished the small bowl of the dairy product quickly, Gabriel and Sam still eating their food as he stood up, taking his dishes to the sink to rinse them out and toss them in the dishwasher. He stood for a moment, doing nothing but staring out the window, Gabriel and Sam coming up beside him to throw their dishes in the sink and grab their bags.  He glaced over at the clock, 7:25. Five minuets until his bus came to take him back to school, he threw his bag over his shoulder, zipping it up then pulling the other strap over his other shoulder. He heard a loud thump shake the floor from the bedroom above his head and a few curse words echo down the vent. He wrinkled his brow quizically, looking over at Sam who was slipping on his red converse shoes.

"It's probably Dean."

Speak of the devil. Dean came crashing down the stairs, his brown-blonde hair sticking up in odd places as he pulled an un-matching sock onto his left foot, his backpack hanging open off his elbow. He muttered curse words over and over again as he quickly walked through the kitchen, sticking a waffle into his mouth as he passed the still warm plate of them, stopping in his tracks as he saw Castiel, an embarassed blush flooding his freckled cheeks. Castiel turned away and stepped into his un-tied shoes, Dean close behind, slipping on his heavy looking leather work boots, before passing him to slip out the open door, a waffle still hanging out of his mouth. Castiel quickly caught up to his brothers just as the bus pulled up to the driveway. He took a deep breath, than stepped onto the loud bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mini-chapter, my heads not really in the game right now and I'm also trying to fix the whole "jumping to relationships" problem I caused. Oops on my part, anyways, like always, hope you enjoyed!


	5. Back to School (Castiel)

Castiel sat down in the plastic bus seat behind the bus driver, a gross sound reaching his ears every time he figitted around on the torn material. He slipped in his headphones for barely a moment before he felt the seat lean to one side, an obvious ammount of weight now beside him. He glanced over, the tall sandy-haired boy who lived in his house apperently decided that it would be wise to sit with him, Castiel hoped that it would bring him down to the same level on the pecking order as him, but knowing that nobody would be able to pick on such an attractive and fear entralling teen. He shook his head free of any thoughts other than how he'd deal with the day and slipped back on his headphones, the classical music lulling him into a trace like state as he mentally prepared himself for another day.

Something hard hit the back of his head, his headphones falling off as he went to rub the spot where he had been assulted. He heard laughing through his now uncovered ears and waited for it to die down as it always did after everyone had found something else to do. But before he could protest any sort of scene Dean turned around, a noticable grimace on his face as his dark eyes scanning over the rows of now quiet seats. 

"Who threw the book?''

Dean growled, the angriest Castiel had seen every seen him act, although, he really only knew the boy for a little under 24 hours so this could be his normal personality around groups of people. Dean gazed around the group of teenagers again, a chuckling trio sat near the back, unsuccessfully trying to hold back their fits of laughter. The black haired boy seeming to be finding this funnier than his two henchmen. Castiel embarassedly shrunk down farther into his seat as Dean stood up, ignoring the bus drivers threats as he sauntered towards the back of the bus like a coyote stalking towards its prey, stopping infront of the attackers. 

"So I'm guessing it was you, "

Dean said with a heavy topping of sarcasm, looking down at the still sitting male.

"Well looks like you've guessed right." 

The too-old-for-highschool looking teens thick english accent gave his sarcastic retort a foot up on Deans, his voice sounding much like that of a 1980's villan. Castiel's new step brother gave a snort before he picked up the man by the front of his shirt, pushing his against the metal back of the bus, a loud thump noise coming from the impact. 

"I like it kinky too love but don't you think your boyfriend might get a bit jelous?"

He dropped him, a snicker coming from the boys thin lips as he slinked back into his seat, a redish tint forming across Deans cheeks and nose. He stuttered for a moment, like a fish gasping for water, before he huffed, his brow furrowing.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

He said deffiantly, sounding much like a child refusing to admit to stealing the last cookie from the jar, his arms even corssing over his chest, Castiel assuming that he would stomp his foot next. The group of boys laughed again, the one Dean had harassed moments ago sending a blow to his stomach, the impact making Dean cringe as he tried to ignore the pain. Gabriel came up behind him, the shouting of the driver being ignored as he dragged Dean back towards his seat, pushing him in and sitting down in the empty seat across from them, Sam squeezing into the small space between the window and Gabe, following him around like he had been doing since day one. Gabriel leaned towards Dean, his elbows resting on his knees as he began to speak in a calm, serious tone.

"Listen champ, I'm not really one for the serious talks but to be honest, you really don't want to mess with Crowley. Our highschool is basically a shared kingdom between him and Michael, who with you're luck, you'll bump into sooner or later, but point is, he's bad news and theirs nothing you can do about it, it's just best to stay out of his way."

Dean huffed, turning to look at Gabe.

"Thanks for your input, but I'm not just going to stand idally by while your little brother gets beat up, and you're not doing anything about it so somebody has to."

Dean spit out his words, the vile so thick it left a bad taste in Gabriels mouth and a sick feeling in his stomach. With nothing more than an angry and sad look, he stood up and took back his seat, Sam close behind.

****

Castiel pulled the heavy pile of his books from his locker, not wanting to be caught in the swarming crowds that filed through the narrow halls, he always made his way here 30 minuets early, while everyone else socialized outside the school, waiting for their first class to start. He did lock eyes with the occasional person who seemed to haver the same idea as him, but it happened infrequently enough that 30 minuets seemed a good ammount of time.

Just as he had finished letting his books tumble into his worn backpack, he heard the footfalls of someone coming towards him. He froze like a deer who had been confronted by the blinding headlights of an oncoming automobile, his heart race jumping as he felt to afriad to look to see who it was. The breath he had been holding onto for dear life was finally let lose as the person passed him, but the noise being made seemed more like 2 people rather than one, and the difference in their voiced confirmed this for Castiel.

What else it confirmed was that it was his brothers, Gabriel and Sam, who had passed him, rather than just some strangers. Usually Gabriel would have stopped to playfully punch him or toffer him a sweet he knew that his little brother would refuse, but today he seemed wrapped up in his own small world as he wrapped his hands around Sams waist, pulling him into the dark library.

Curious, Castiel followed. Thankful for his small size for this brief moment, for it made sneaking around and going un-noticed much easier, his light footsteps going without regognition as he pressed he non-shalently slid down the doorframe of the library, opening a random book to a random page and staring at the picture, keeping both ears open to listen in on their conversation. It's not that Castiel did not feel remorse for always being such a snoop, but it made him feel worse when he was out of the loop or unknowning of something.

His ears and mind perked when he hear the faint but distint whispering of his brother talking to Sam.

"C'mon Sammy, we've know each other for what, half a year now? And we've barely even touched eachother since a few weeks ago."

Gabriel said, a small whine lingering on his voice, Castiel knew this pleading tone, the same childish one Gabriel always used to "borrow" his money for drugs and candy.

"But- Gabe- we're a sch-"

His words were constantly cut off by what Castiel could only guess as feverish kisses, he felt odd and embarrassed listening to his brothers endeavours, but his curiosity always got the better of him, his need to know about others affairs satisfying.

"Gabriel..."

Sams voice was filled with need but the amount of wanting to stop over rid such desires. A low and childish groan came from the abandoned library, he knew his brothers distaste for being interrupted or stopped during certain activities, the moan of dislike followed by the clicking of a turning handle.

Castiel quickly took off, not wanting to be caught by his brother, especially not wanting to be caught listening to him. He was saved when the bell for first class rang and students began to file through the hallways. He let out a sigh of relief as he slipped into his first class, Science, late as usual. Only to be greeted by Crowley, the only student without a partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long, love me, personal stuff has been going down, I love you guys,   
> （ ｉ _ ｉ ）


	6. Deans Little Secret (Dean)

Dean walked into into the science class a few minuets after the bell, he was trying to work past the embarrassment of having to take grade 9 science, but when his eyes first scanned the rows of students who had turned to look at him, his embarrassment over being a little behind his classmates was quickly replaced by the humour of seeing a student a grade over him sitting at one of the tables. At least now he had something on Crowley.

Dean snapped out of his conversation with his brain as an older woman started tapping her foot, her weak and sleeve covered arms folded across her chest, and her eyes filled with an are you shitting me look that he often got from most teachers.

"Please take a seat Mr.Winchester, class began 6 minuets ago."

He once again scanned the classroom, noticing no empty seats he turned back to the teacher who's gaze still pierced him.

"There aren't any."

He felt stupid, not being able to come up with one of his usual sassy remarks, but his head still wasn't all there after the weekend he'd had. The teacher rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the back of the class room, her heels making small tapping sounds each time she took a step. She grabbed hold of on of the empty stools from the back of the room and dragged it to the nearest table. Deans head began feeling even lighter as he noticed just who's table she planned on setting him at. 

"Do you plan on standing there all day or would you mind if I got back on with my class?"

The teacher raised one over-plucked eyebrow at the leather coated teenager, her arms now dangling at her sides. Dean quickly made his way to the back of the classroom and slumped onto the stool, trying to turn his back away from the pair as much as possible without being noticed as the teacher began talking again.

"Sorry pretty boy, I didn't mean to get between you and your boyfriend, these things just happen."

Dean swivelled around on the stool, turning to look at the smug faced Crowley, who mockingly leaned towards Castiel. Dean felt the need to grab him by his black shirt and throw him to the ground, pounding him into a bloody mess. But, keeping calm and non-violent were also on his list of to-do's.

With as much tranquility as he could muster, Dean spoke without looking away from the chalk board, 

"Don't worry, I'm not the jealous type."

Crowley 1 Dean 2. He smiled at his remark, turning to look over to see the boys reaction, only to be greeted by an even larger smirk. Maybe the response wasn't so amazing after all,

"So it is true, Winchester is gay."

Deans stomach dropped, this is exactly what he thought he was getting away from at his old school, the constant taunting about his sexuality. He needed to think of something quickly, even though he was probably blushing or sweating, he could try to cover that up with another lie.

"I was kidding."

Crowley 1 Dean 0. He mentally slapped himself for yet other failed retort. He heard Crowley snicker and laid his head down on the corner of the desk that held his notebook. He knew he had to pay attention, but right now he only felt like curling up somewhere where nobody would ever find him. It could be worse though, couldn't it?

\------------

By lunch time, somehow everyone had found out about Deans little secret, not that it really mattered, Dean had already worked out how he would fake his own death and live in the woods for the rest of highschool, but his plan still didn't help him out with the fact that all the kids around him were whispering and turning their heads towards him. He dropped into the seat beside the smitten Gabe and Sam with a loud groan followed by a huff. The pair turned to look at him, confused and curious. They probably haven't heard yet, they've been to wrapped up in each other to notice the world around them. 

"Trouble in paradise Dean-o?"

With another huff he turned away, covering his face with his folded arms. But as the gears in his mind started turning, he almost jumped out of his seat, standing up quickly and gazing around the cafeteria.

Why hadn't he though of this sooner? He was a pretty gruff looking guy, even though he was treated differently it was rare anyone ever actually picked on him, but Cas? He would be the perfect target for these attacks, because if they found out about him, Crowley had probably told everyone about Cas too.

He spotted him sitting at a table with a small group of people, he sat back down and pulled out his phone, shooting him a quick text.

|Hey, is it alright if I sit with you?|

His phone vibrated half a minuet later, even though it felt like half an hour. He quickly typed in his password and went to his messages, one new message from Castiel is what the screen read.

|That would be nice.|

Dean let out a sigh of relief and gathered his book bag, not bothering to say goodbye to his brother, knowing it would go un-noticed. He walked over towards the table where he had seen his step-brother and sat down beside him, feeling slightly un-nerved at the now silent group. 

"So you must be Dean, I was begging to wonder who had snatched our little Cas up."

A blonde haired boy with a thin beard and a thick accent leaned onto the table, a playful smile appearing on his face as he locked eyes with Dean.

"I am the amazing Balthazar, a-"

"The only thing you're amazing at is getting dressed and leaving before whoever you managed to sleep with the night before wakes up."

A red haired girl threw a price of popcorn at the boy know known as Balthazar, he giggled playfully as he returned it, and began picking it out of his straight hair before turning to Dean.

"I'm Anna, I'm Castiels aunt. I know I know, it's weird, but Lucifer was the first born and I was the last." 

She smiled as Dean gave a small chuckled. Their state broke as she reached across the table and pinched Castiels cheek, speaking in a "baby voice."

"Who's my favourite nephew?"

"Is it me? Please tell me it's me."

Gabriel plopped down beside the green eyed boy, Sam followed closely behind, like always. Anna rolled her eyes, giving a taunting and un-authentic laugh as released the boys cheek, sticking her tongue out. The blue eyed teen reached up to rub his face, earning an happy smile from Dean, which in turn, only made Castiels face more red.

"Well, I think that most of the introductions have probably been over and done with, so let's play a little game! The name game, where we go all the way around the table and shout our names, and I know you all love this one.-"

A loud groan came from most of the members of the table.

"-Groan and moan all you want but we have some new members here, so I'll start, Gabriel!"

"Hael."

Her tone was flat but she still gave a smile.

"Anna!"

She said, her sing song voice earning another chuckle from both Dean and Sam.

"Castiel."

His voice was quiet like always but Dean still loved to hear him talk.

"Dean."

He said it as normally and calmly as possible, but it still came out a shaken mess.

"Balthazar."

His words seemed almost alluring, but not enough yet.

The next member in line looked as though he was going to kill someone but still managed to seem as though he was some sort of guardian or leader.Dean had noticed him before but was too caught up in Anna's words that he didn't fully comprehend what sort of aura he gave off.

"Michael."

His tone was a stone cold as he looked, his eyes never leaving Dean. If he haven't been noticeably scared before he obviously was now. He could guess that he might not approve of his relationship with Castiel, but other than that he hadn't really done anything.

The bell rang and the uncomfortable silence broke. Everyone at the table stood up, said their goodbyes and began to file out of the lunch room. But their group was at the farthest table away from the doors, so they were the last group out anyways, even with their speedy reaction to the bell. 

As Dean walked out of the empty cafeteria, he was stopped by a hand lightly placed on his shoulder, and a whisper in his ear.

"I think I want you for myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at all this unlikely drama, apart from this I wonder who would want Dean, I mean, it's not like there's anyone if the show who has a counterpart wanting Sam, who wants Dean to himself or anything. Anyways, sorry for the shortness but hurray for BREVITY!


	7. A Not So Average Day In The Life Of Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I don't think I have done a lot of Gabriel point of veiw yet, and I CERTAINLY don't think there is enough emotion packed things yet, sorry in advance. Oh yeah, Kana isn't dead yet, wow, a whole 5 month of no updating, you guys must hate me more than Lucifer. Although we all love Lucifer... Yeah not really a summary but ANGST."

"And?" 

Gabriel leaned back on his chair, hands behind his head as he wore a grin only he could muster up. He looked over at the now pouting Anna, she always wore a frown whenever she didn't get her own way, especially when it came to rivalling against Gabriel. He let out an exasperated groan and threw a crumpled ball of paper in his general direction before they both turned around in their seats, to look like perfect students as their English teacher finished her writing on the board. 

"Gabriel I'm serious, he's barely 14 years old, and what if his mother finds out? Or worse, your father?" 

Anna did have a good point, I would certainly make family dinners a bit more awkward, and their friendship wouldn't be an excuse as to why they we're spending so much time together. But he had fallen in love before they were step brothers, it wasn't his fault his father decided to get married. 

"So what if they do? I'm a big boy and my father doesn't scare me as much as he does everyone else."

Anna glared at him, trying to look menacing, but the sadness in her eyes was too strong as she leaned in closley towards her nephew.

"And what about Sam? I haven't forgotten about what you told me. How Lucifer basically mo-"

"Then we'll run away, okay?"

Gabriel interrupted her, not wanting to have the images of that night reappear in his head. He folded his arms across his chest and turned to face to chalkboard the teacher was writing on. He knew Anna was just trying to help him out, but he didn't want to hear about it. He loved Sam and that was all there was too it. 

___________________________

The final bell rang through the school, Gabriel quickly unlocked his locker, stepping up onto the floor of it so he could reach the top shelf to grab a sweet from the miscellaneous basket he kept hidden at the back. With a smile, he felt his hand wrap around the crinkly paper of a chocolate, feeling successful in his plight, he hopped down, popped the treat in his mouth, and threw his candy filled backpack over his shoulder. 

He turned and began walking towards the door, when he caught his new house-mate out the corner of his eye. Without Sam also in seeing range, he tapped Dean on the shoulder, wanting to inquire about the location of his dearest companion.

"Hiya Dean-o, you seen Sa-" 

Dean turned around, his face looked ghastly, he had large dark circles under his eyes, he looked like a ghost in the moonlight, he looked dead. He hadn't looked anything like this at lunch, he could have just gotten sick, but Gabriel could sense it was more than that. He glanced in the direction of Deans blank faced stare, his facial expression zoned out in the direction of a figure with his back to the pair, his hood up as the tall boy walked away.

"Sam. He's uh, he in the library, probably. Always is." 

Dean muttered, his monotone dialect, loud in Gabriel's ears, even if it was quiet to the world. He gave Dean a quick nod in thanks and began walking towards the library, trying to think of a way to cheer his step-brother up later, when he saw his father walk in through the front doors of the school.

His eyes made contact with the man looming in front of him. He didn't tremble, he didn't run, he froze.

"Round up the rest of your brothers, there's been an incident, we have to go to the hospital."

For once, Gabriel saw an emotion in his father's eyes, one that he never believed he could see. Fear

___________________________

"There was a car-accident, the other members died on impact when they swervedo into your wife's lane, were lucky that she's made it this far,"

Gabriel could hear the white coated man speaking to his father. He could hear Sams crying that sounded more like screams. And he could hear Dean shouting at the staff as he punched the glass covering a fire extinguisher, bits and pieces falling to the ground along with droplets of his crimson blood. But he muted it out. He didn't want to hear anything, not the sorrow from the brothers, nor the voices inside his own head. Nothing

He knew his father would be worse now. He would yell more, get angrier easier and he would try to-

No.

He had to be there for Sam, with his mother unable to protect him from Lucifer anymore, he couldn't let himself fall apart. 

He knew Deans life in the past, drinking, drugs, running away from his problems. Even if he tried not to, even if he tried to be there for Sammy, he'd fall back into the same life as he did before, but this time he might not get back up. If there was ever a time to grow-up, it was now. 

Snapped back into reality from his father's right grip on his shoulder, he felt their group moving towards the parking lot, Sams screams dying down to subtle weeps, and Deans hand bandaged up. Castiel trotted behind them, making sure that Dean didn't try to punch another doctor. And Gabriel, he walked steadily, trying to be strong. But he knew, with Mary Winchester in the coma, things were going to be hell on earth in their house.

___________________________

When they got home, everyone went their separate ways, each to their own bedroom to either finish crying or start crying. Except for Dean, who Gabriel heard climb out his creaky wooden window and slide down the wall of the house. Not that Gabriel expected any thing more from him, he had just lost- he had just found out his mother was in a coma, when his mother died he ran away too., but he would hope he would come back soon, for Sammy's sake at least. 

His father didn't wait around much either, probably going to crawl into the nearest bar and crawl out from another one half way across the city a week later, when he realised his money wasn't going to run out any time soon.

So much for the cliché This is a time when we need to be together speach, from his father. It could always be worse, last time his wife died Lucifer became who he was these days.

That's when he heard his door open. He saw Sam standing in the doorway, the pale light from the setting sun dimly illuminated his face, he looked tense, he looked angry, in the right circumstances Gabriele might have tried to make a move, but right now could not have been worse.

"Gabe... I need a favor."

Sams voice was low, as if this was the most important thing he would everwet ask someone,

"Anything, what do you need,"

Gabriel stood up off the bed, so he wasn't quite as dwarfed by the boy before him.

"I need to go some where, I need to forget."

If Sam had asked for a good time, Gabriel knew an amazing club downtown that doesn't card anyone with him, if Sam had asked for a relaxing day, Lucifer owned a small private beach he never used. But to forget, Gabriel knew just the kind of place for the job, an underground joint Michael owned, and who knows, they might even see Dean there.


	8. Bass Drop (Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of drinking, drugs and a man who always gets what he wants, what could go wrong for Dean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, I'm such an awful writer, also because I'm lazy but mostly because I forget that stuff and things are important. And I also forget the plot line. Anyways smutty chapter, also it's really short... Yeah,

What was he doing, he shouted at himself to stop, that's all he wanted, but the alcohol and the drugs that had invaded Deans body had plans of their own. He could feel Michael pin him against the cold brick wall in the corner of the underground joint, his hands traveling over his body as electronic music pounded through his ears. Michael was feverishly nipping at Deans neck, leaving small bite marks and hickies in his wake as he grinded his hips against Deans. He whispered compliments in to Deans ear, over and over in a sickly sweet voice, grooming Deans ego with his words, his compliments only getting more and more enticing. 

Dean wanted it over, he wanted to push Michael away and run home. He wanted to curl up beside Cas in his little single bed where they had to hold onto each other, just so they didn't fall off. But with each word the rolled off Michael's tongue, with each stroke of hands down his sides, Dean was falling more and more under Michael's spell. 

The combination of music and ecstasy was hypnotizing, making Deans vision blur anything that wasn't in front of him and it made him forget anything behind him. Michael leaned up towards Dean, as he hooked two fingers into each side of the boys jeans, his hot breath invading Deans ear once more,

"I always get what I want Dean. And what I want, is your lips wrapped around my cock,"

Dean didn't have time to respond before he felt himself being pulled towards a rusty looking door, out of the corner of his eye he could swear he saw Gabriel at the bar, but that didn't really matter as he tried to fight his bodys compliance. Mind over matter just doesn't work when your mind is all fuzzy. 

When he snapped back into reality, Dean was in a small, dark alleyway behind the club, it smelled of alcohol and burnt wood, it was freezing in comparison to the room filled with bodies they had just left. He saw Michael leaning up against the wall beside him, staring the boy down with a predatory gaze, a wicked smile on his face as he began to unzip his pants, his erection full.

"You just going to stand there or do you need a little push?"

Deans body dropped down to its knees in front of Michael, wrapping his lips around the head of the older boys cock as he bobbed his head back and forth slowly. With a growl he felt Michael's hand of the back of his head, pushing himself deeper into Deans mouth. He felt himself choking and could hear himself gagging as Michael gave a small chuckle, grabbing Deans hair, and using it as a control, pulling and pushing him back and forth, quickly, until Dean fell into the pattern himself. 

Michael's moans echoed off the walls of the alley way, along with vulgar insults directed at Dean, with one last moan, Dean could feel what Michaels orgasm produced running over his tongue, he went to spit it out, wanting the vile gone, but a hand covered his mouth,

"Swallow like the good slut you are Dean."

He listened and the hand was un-covered from his mouth. He could feel his body growing limp and his extremities numbing. Before he fully blacked-out, he saw Michael walk away, a sneer on his face before he entered back into the club. 

___________________________

Dean awoke on the cold ground the next morning, the sun had barely risen in the sky and the sky was dotted with dark gray clouds. He must have fallen asleep on the patio, he thought you himself, then, he felt himself grow nauseated, and just as his stomach bile rose, so did the memories from night before. Now he couldn't tell if he was puking because of the alcohol or because of what he had done. Either way, his stomach was empty and he wished his head was too. 

He picked himself up off the ground and checked his phone. No missed calls, that was good. He looked around to try and get his bearings, but decided he would get a better sense it direction on the street. As he stumbled out into the street, he smiled. Ash, an old friend of his who always knew how to nurse a hangover, even though he never seemed to have one, his house was pretty close, a half hour walk tops. He began in the direction of his friends house, wanting nothing more than to leave the last two days behind him. 

That's when he saw them. He saw Michael and Gabe in the small, rundown café beside the club. He only hoped they didn't see him to as he stumbled as fast as he could out of their line of sight. He could have sworn he'd seen Gabe last night to, then it hit him. Where Gabe goes, Sam follows. If Gabe had even thought about bringing Sammy to a rat hole liked that, he'd ring his neck... Just as soon as he wasn't hung over.

**Author's Note:**

> Well look at that, another Supernatural fanfiction of mine that you bothered to read! Well thanks so much and I can't wait to continue writing, unfortunately I write in over angst and try to make up for it with a fluff chapter afterwards so yeah, anyways, thanks so much for your time and the next few chapters should be posted soon!
> 
> -Kana


End file.
